Cursed
by IzzyBel
Summary: When Genbu's warriors and their priestess went to retrieve Suzaku's Sacred object, the Shikon no Tama, they didn't expect to be thrown in the middle of a curse and two separated lovers. TamhomexKagome


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi series/manga, but I do own my own Genbu's team. And, if you had seen another story like mine, I'm sorry but I based it all in my imagination. Sorry if it bothers you, but I really didn't copy anything, and I'm only writing this because I know of people who had been sued just by coincidences in fan fics. **

Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Genbu's Warriors and their priestess were wandering through the cave hidden under the waterfall named 'Hana no Ryu'. All were silent, tense, ready for any attack, ready to protect the young girl. Suddenly, the cave began to shake, causing them all to fall to the ground.

-What the-! - A blond young man moved to one side, barely avoiding being killed by fire.

-Yokori, silence! - a purple-haired one yelled. Suddenly the shaking stopped, allowing them to get up. -Are you fine, Yuri? –

-Y-yes ... - the young priestess said slowly, staring at the front-Hi-Hiroka ... who are they? -

Suddenly, everybody turned their eyes toward the front. There, before them, two men watched.

The one on the right had dark blue hair. His blue eyes, were watching them carefully, and the priestess could not help but shudder when she saw in them great pain and loss, but with a glimmer of hope, almost nonexistent. Her eyes flew to his forehead, where the brand 'demon' was visible.

The one on the left, however, watched them with boredom and a hint of bitterness, as if knowing they would not get what they came there to retrieve. He seemed the younger of the two, and contrasted completely with the other. His red hair was combed back and tied back down in a low tail. He wore a diamond fan on his back.

-Who are you? - Asked Yokori. At that, the redheaded smirked and replied.

-Keh... look there Tamahome, it seems this boy hasn't learned proper manners right..?- This caused Yokori's eyes to narrow in anger.

-You…- Yokori started a comeback, but the blue-haired one (who she guessed was Tamahome) stopped him.

-Silence- this caused both the boys to look at him. Suddenly, a smirk came to his face- You know Tasuki, for once I'll have to agree with you… surprising- at this Tasuki and Yokori glared at him, and then to each other.

-Yokori, stop it.- said Hiroka, his purple eyes never leaving the two newcomers- We are the Warriors of Genbu, and she is our priestess. I'm Hiroka, and the blond idiot is Yokori. There also are Genari, Hoshino, Choji, Kiriko and Renji. She's Yuri- as Hiroka said each name, each one of the unusually silent warriors nodded. Then, Tamahome spoke again.

-I see…-he sighed- I'm Tamahome, and he is Tasuki. I suppose you're here for the jewel right?- He was answered with a nod.

-And why should we trust you- Tasuki said before Tamahome could say anything- For all we know you could be thieves or something…. Not that you could steal it anyway…-he drifted off, having a dazed look in his face.

-And why would it be a lie! We just want to take that damned jewel and leave! Plus, how do WE know that YOU aren't thieves, uh!- by now, everyone could see that Yokori was losing his cool.

-And, why would we steal something that is already ours? – Tamahome asked, while glaring at Yokori since he insulted the jewel. Tasuki was too busy trying not to attack the blond boy- We are Suzaku's warriors, Tamahome and Tasuki, and we are the keepers of the Sacred Jewel.

Silence fell among them. Then Yuri dared to speak.

-Ano, Tamahome-san, Tasuki-san, what do we have to do to take that jewel?- she asked, in a low voice and between heavy breaths. Then was when the two Suzakus noticed that she looked as if she was having a fever. She looked pale, and breathed very slowly and heavily-

-What happened to you?- asked Tasuki, suddenly looking curious. Seeing that his priestess couldn't answer right, Hiroka spoke.

-She got cursed- all the eyes in the room focused on her, making the young girl feel uncomfortable and blush- We need to summon Genbu soon so she can wish to be healed- His eyes softened while looking at her.

Tamahome's and Tasuki's gaze was fixed on her, as if looking for her very soul.

-A curse uh…- Tamahome's eyes softened a bit, before turning to the others- ok, to be able to get our jewel you'll have to pass a challenge, and agree to something-

-Ok, we accept the challenge-Hiroka said, smirking. Then, his eyes narrowed -but what would be that 'something'?- There was a moment of silence before Tamahome spoke again.

-You should agree to have us traveling and tending to the jewel with you-

The eyes of Genbu's warriors and their priestess nearly popped out. Then, Hiroka collected his cool and answered.

-ok- he said- we agree. Now, what's the challenge?- This made Tasuki smirk.

-Oh, your priestess is going to do that-everybody turned their attention to him- She'll have to survive my own attack. Then, we'll let you pass-

Silence fell once again, until Yuri slowly got up on her feet and stepped forward.

-OK, attack me.- Yokori was about to speak, but she silenced him- No Yokori, we have to get the jewel. It's the only way to save the country.-This silenced him.

-Okay then.-started Tasuki, and suddenly, he threw the four papers he was holding in his hand into the air.

Then, the four papers turned into real wolfs and started running to attack her. Yuki's senses tried to get her to move, anything, but she kept straight, waiting for them. And, when they were about to bit her, a green light made them stop, creating a barrier.

All was silence, until sounds of clapping started. All turned to Tamahome, who was the one making the noises.

The group followed them until they found two big doors. Putting a hand on it, they put some of their chi in it, causing the doors to open wide. They started to walk again, until they stopped in front of a statue of a girl with a necklace around her neck. Then, Tamahome walked slowly until he reached the statue. After pausing for a moment and looking at it with longing, he took off the pendant and returned to them.

-Here- he said, giving it to Yuri- Put it on. I think you'll like what will happen- doing as he said, she put the necklace around her neck, and after a moment, she gasped when she heard a voice talking in her head.

'_Hey' _

Looking around, he noticed the confused stares of her group, while Tasuki was smiling a bit and Tamahome had a longing look in his face, not tearing his eyes off the jewel.

'_Don't worry, you're not going mental'_ a soft laugh was heard _'I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet you. So, I assume, you passed Tasuki's test? Good.'_

'_Wh-Who are you?'_ she couldn't help but ask _'and I'm Yuri, Genbu's new priestess'_

'_Well, nice to meet you, Yuri. And, as I said, I'm Kagome, and I'm Suzaku's priestess. I'm trapped inside the jewel by a curse that I can't break. I see you've also got a curse, ne?'_

Yuri's eyes widened '_H-How do you know!'_

More chuckling was heard _'I was a miko before coming here and getting trapped in the book of __The Universe of the Four__Gods__, so I'm used to curses and things like that'_ the voice turned serious _'but you didn't deserve to be cursed Yuri. And it wouldn't be fair to waste one of your wishes just for this. So, if I said I could get it off, would you let me do it?'_

Yuri practically screamed YES out loud, causing everyone to look at her. Her warriors tried to get to her, but they were repelled when a barrier surrounded her.

'_Ok Yuri, breath in and out. It'll hurt a little, but you have to be strong' _she nodded_. _Then, a bright pink light engulfed her and made everyone close their eyes as she screamed in pain. After a few seconds, it all stopped and Yuri fell to the floor.

'_There, all done.'_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

After this, Tamahome and Tasuki joined the group, making sure the jewel was always protected. Now, all of them knew it was because their priestess was inside that jewel, even if she hadn't said anything since the first time she and Yuri met.

It was already time to summon Genbu, and Yuri already knew what her wishes would be. She just hoped it would work. She had discovered (or more like Tasuki had told her after some sake) that Kagome and Tamahome were a couple. This explained why Tamahome always looked longingly at the jewel, and took care of it as if it was the more precious thing in the world. Followed by money, of course.

Yuri came into the room, looking at all the members of her group. The warriors were all forming a circle, leaving the summoning altar in the middle. Then, she started the summoning. When the beast appeared in front of her, she already knew her wishes by heart.

One: Bring peace to this country.

Two: Let her live with the warriors who had become her best friends (and one of them (Hiroka) her boyfriend).

And third: let Kagome be free of her curse so she could stay with Tamahome.

The beast agreed, and disappeared after hearing her wishes.

After a few moments of silence, everyone noticed that the Shikon no Tama started to pulse and glow_. _Breaking in a blinding light, it made everyone have to shield their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw a girl in the middle of the room, wearing the necklace in her neck.

The girl had long, waist length wabby raven hair. She was gorgeous, with an amazing body and a beautiful face. When she opened her eyes, all of them gasped. She had the most breathtaking eyes that any of them had seen. They were blue, and deep like the ocean.

The girl smiled at them, scanning them with her eyes, until they stopped on Yuri. She mouthed thanks, to which the girl only answered with a shrug and a smile, wabbing it off.

Kagome's eyes moved from her, and they stopped in two frozen warriors. The first to get over it was Tasuki, who ran to her and hugged her, as tight as he could. When he finally let her go, silent tears were falling from his face, and her eyes were wet.

When she looked were the blue haired warrior stood, he wasn't there. She searched for him and saw him at the door, motioning to her to follow.

-I'll be right back-

And with that, she went to follow him.

Neither one said anything until they stopped in the middle of the nearly forest, surrounded by trees and next to a lake. Then, she decided to talk.

-Tama—

He silenced her by pressing his lips roughly against hers. He kissed her with years of passion, longing and need hold, and she answered like him. Neither wanted the kiss to stop, but they needed air. When they broke, he looked deeply in her eyes. Words weren't needed, since there weren't any ones to describe their feelings at that moment.

-I missed you-

-Me too-

And with that, they met in another kiss, this one more sweet than the one before. Like the one before, this kiss talked. It's sweetness telling each other how much they loved them, and how had it had been to be parted for each one. A torture.

When they parted again, it only took seconds for the to catch their breath and met again. Time after time, lips finally meeting again after years of separation.

-I love you-

-I love you too-

* * *

Weeellll people, so, how was it? It's my first attempt to make a fluff. And a one-shoot, too.

I had become an addict to the pairing Kagome&Tamahome just recently, but unfortunately, there aren't many fics about them (is there at least one that talks only of them?).

Anyways, I wanted to make a romantic scene between them, and the whole plot just occurred to me, so I thought 'Why not?' and here it is. I know they're acting wayyy OOC, but I needed them to be like this.

I hope this time it goes well, 'cause I had to redo the whole story about three times just because for some reason the phrases repeated themselves again and again.

Review please? I accept any type of comments, because I just want to know if it sucks or what.

Thanks.

Yiika95

Pd: Mhmm… should I write a fan fic with how they met, and everything they passed together..? Tell me in your REVIEWS!


End file.
